User talk:Triple-One
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Miles and Ash the Hedgehog.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 05:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Do you take requests? ~Red the hedgehog ~ Oh cool do tou think you draw my main character Sawyer the cat? In like a seductive sort of battle pose, With heavy artillery? The style in her mature pic on her page? If I'm not asking to much... And can you draw my other new main, Shiela? You can decide everything her really, All I have is she a albino fox,with gold eyes. The hair, outfits, and etcetera is up to you... Although nothing to girly.... They're deadly individuals... I'm really sorry if I'm bugging you and I understand completely if you chose to Decline... ~Red the hedgehog~ oh sorry for making is seem like i wanted my character in the comic! i was only saying thati though you had enough characters in the comic XD i didn't want to trouble you by adding more. sorry! superCaligulous (talk) 00:58, February 25, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD WHY JUST WHY I aim to watch ALL of them because I hated the first one so much. Then I can make fun of the others and hate them too! That probably makes no sense... (talk) 01:11, March 20, 2014 (UTC) *nonsensical outbursts of laughter* - That livestream I said I was going to bed... I LIED! I'd like him to be in a full page :) Thanks! Gokuisa (talk) 22:35, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I guess if pad could be mentioned that would be cool : ) Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Either full page or one panel. You can just do one panel if it's easier or works better for the story. (talk) 04:20, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Full page please ^^ And if you can do that then one panel. Y-Tiger (talk) 04:40, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Character cameo Oneheart Hello, tis Oneheart, I just want to say thanks for giving me a message on my Talk Pge :3. i would like Single panel for my character. Cameo friends Now that you were in the last stream we are now friends okay? ShiftLock (talk) 17:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC)ShiftLock Can Frozen please have a single panel thanks. ShiftLock (talk) 17:41, March 29, 2014 (UTC)ShiftLock cameo for EotC I will have a full page cameo it be awesome seeing my character on the comic --feel the power of the kore kubes 00:13, March 30, 2014 (UTC) It's okay! I only had the sketch done, and it wasn't full-body like I wanted, but I'll redo it :3 A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:40, April 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO! REALLY OVERDUE HOMEWORK, AS WELL. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 00:43, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Actually I just finished right as I checked your message, so we can still do it today. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 01:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC)